


A su servicio, mi señor

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Swapfell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Papyrus todo había dejado de importar hacía un largo tiempo. Todo, excepto su hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está basado en el universo de Swapfell, el cual consiste en que todas las personalidades están invertidas (Papyrus es Sans y viceversa) pero además todos son malvados. No tengo idea de por qué, pero estoy enamorado con esta versión de los personajes y simplemente ya me debía escribir algo. Será una cosa cortita (esta vez sí) de creo sólo dos capítulos.

Todo era más fácil con Sans. Olvidar que un paso en falso podía causarles la muerte. Olvidarse de su miserable punto de vida que le hacía un blanco viviente para que cualquier monstruo subiera de nivel. Olvidarse de los reinicios. Olvidarse de que era un absoluto fracaso por su propia cuenta. Mientras siguiera las órdenes de su señor y bajara la cabeza debajo de su bota, al menos era útil ahí. Era necesitado. Era querido.

No siempre había sido así. Recordaba un tiempo en que su hermano dependía de él y el estrés lo hacía tener arranques de malhumor en su contra. Cuando estar juntos era un trabajo constante entre su propia resistencia, culpa y deseo por darle a su hermano lo mejor que pudiera a pesar de todo. Para al final resultar así, con él entregándole lo poco que le quedaba sin ninguna reserva.

Cuando finalmente decidió olvidarse de su propia voluntad para entregársela a su hermano, Papyrus encontró por fin una nueva clase de libertad que ningún reinicio podría quitarle. Ya ni siquiera intentaba encontrar al maldito niño al final del pasillo porque ¿qué era un perro sin su dueño? Un solo punto de vida entonces se convertía en una especie de bendición. Daba igual que el ataque viniera de un enemigo o de sí mismo, igual se iba.

Era por eso que cuando todo regresaba, incluso su hermano estaba sorprendido de que no tenía que entrenarlo, del nivel de devoción ciega al que estaba dispuesto a entregarle. Y su hermano era terrible manejando el poder cuando lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Su ambición era demasiada para contentarse con sólo el dominio de un monstruo, especialmente si este tenía sus niveles de magia. Terrible y fantástico, seguro y letal, de pie con su pequeña figura y encomendándole con meros gestos lo que debía hacer. Era así como acabaron haciéndose con el castillo y el dominio del mundo subterráneo. Prácticamente nada podía ir en contra de sus Gaster Blaster y especialmente cuando el propio Papyrus estaba lleno con la voluntad de su señor, con el deseo de herir alimentando su magia.

Las flores rojo sangre en la sala del trono se marchitaron y murieron. La corona fue encogida para encajar en un cráneo, la rasgada capa real fue reemplaza por una más ligera de opulento púrpura. Papyrus veía el brillo de la locura centellar en los ojos celestes de su hermano, por primera vez en varias líneas de tiempo, y un estremecimiento de fascinado horror le sacudía de arriba abajo cada vez. Por los más breves segundos se preguntaba en qué clase de locura los había arrastrado a todos, por qué había permitido que su hermano llegara a tales extremos. Pero luego veía la sonrisa de puro éxtasis sádico, escuchaba su inusual risa suave llena de satisfacción, sentía el tirón en su collar, era forzado a caer sobre sus rodillas de nuevo y era como volver a esos primeros días de entrenamiento, cuando había empezado a usar su título sólo como una broma porque estaba cansado de sus regaños. Nada importaba, ni antes ni ahora. Nada excepto Sans.

Era más fácil así.

Cuando el humano volvió a caer por el hueco, no había un largirucho esqueleto para recibirlo con una broma detrás de los dientes. Nadie intentaría tocarlo en su paso por el submundo. Sólo si este atacaba primero estaba permitido matarlo o al menos defenderse, pero en realidad deberían dejarlo que llegara eventualmente al castillo a su ritmo. Papyrus recibiría informes de lo que había hecho, pero era sólo por un sentido de vaga curiosidad por ver cuánto variaba su estrategia al ver que esta vez ellos habían cambiado las reglas. Lo que hiciera el humano al final daba igual. Dependiendo del ánimo del rey, el perro mataría todas las veces que hiciera falta o los dejaría sólo medio muertos para que el rey aplicara el golpe final.

En cuanto lo vio avanzando por el pasillo, Papyrus se rascó con sus garras sus nuevos largos colmillos dorados. Había sido un infierno de puro dolor sostener la lija metálica para afilar sus huesos hasta que estos tuvieran una forma que el rey aprobara y el arrancarse los dientes para tener toda una nueva dentadura no se quedaba atrás, pero había valido la pena sólo por ver la mirada de sorpresa y aprensión en ese demonio en forma de niño. Papyrus esperó su señal: un chasquido de dedos huesudos, antes de lanzarse hacia adelante. El sonido de la carne desgarrándose era algo que nunca había escuchado antes, en ninguna línea de tiempo. Era en cierto modo relajante, como rascarse por fin una molestia de encima.

Pero, claro, eventualmente el humano se adelantó a sus movimientos y consiguió darle el único golpe que necesitaba. Se lo esperaba, desde luego. Había pasado las suficientes veces para que recordara con claridad que siempre le daba en el mismo sitio, un corte limpio en su cuello. La única variación fue la voz de su hermano llamándolo desde la distancia. Había tanto dolor, sorpresa e ira contenido en esa sola palabra que Papyrus sólo pudo volverse y sonreír mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse.

-No te preocupes, mi rey –dijo, viéndolo acercarse a la carrera.

Sans aterrizó de rodillas en frente de él, justo a tiempo de atraparle la cabeza.

-Nos veremos en casa –aseguró Papyrus antes de que toda su consciencia se desvaneciera entre los dedos de su hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

La siguiente vez Papyrus le dijo a Sans acerca de los reinicios a Sans. Eso era que nunca había pasado antes y no tenía ninguna intención de cambiarlo hasta que Sans hizo una pregunta inocente referente a un deja vu que había llegado a confundirlo. Ya no tenía ningún motivo para ocultar nada de su señor, de modo que Papyrus le dijo que era sólo otro reinicio y de ahí hasta que Sans tomara toda la información disponible que tenía en su cabeza no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo. 

El humano era de especial interés. La séptima alma que les hacía falta para romper la barrera. La barrera que los mantenía atrapados, miserables y limitados. Con esa alma podrían ser libres al fin para hacer pagar a los humanos por el castigo que les habían impuesto. Obtenerla se volvía una prioridad, pero estaba claro que Sans no iba a conseguirlo sólo con la ayuda de su perro. Necesitarían un plan más elaborado si querían presentar una mejor pelea. ¿Y quién mejor para el trabajo sino la científico real, que tenía un ojo en todas partes y era la única que quedaba viva sobre la investigación de las almas que se había llevado a cabo?

Por lo general nadie se acercaba al laboratorio de Undyne, por miedo a acabar siendo otro de sus sádicos experimentos, pero aparecer en la puerta con sendos Gaster Blaster a sus espaldas la puso en la perfecta disposición de ánimo para escucharlos. La monstruo acuática les habló acerca de sus fracasos anteriores para replicar la naturaleza de un alma humana y acabó mencionando Determinación como un factor clave en su investigación. Sans quiso saber cuáles eran los efectos de semejante sustancia, de modo que la científica sonriente los llevó hacia las jaulas adonde mantenía a los Amalgametes. 

Undyne mencionó que eran prácticamente inmortales, pero demasiado inestables para enseñarles nada y por lo tanto inútiles para defender nada que no sea a sí mismo. Sans se les quedó viendo un largo rato antes de separarse de ellos, diciendo que tenían trabajo que hacer. 

Cuando el humano llegó, las trampas desperdigadas en su camino lo forzaron a reiniciar un buen montón de veces. De alguna manera, sin importar qué tan complicada y letal fuera el instrumento con el cual se encontrara, el humano siempre acababa encontrando ese pequeño hueco, moverse al segundo exacto y pasar al siguiente. No se desanimada a pesar de los obstáculos. Si es que nada, llegaba a reírse de la diversión que estaba teniendo. Al final el humano apenas si tuvo oportunidad de tocar a cualquier monstruos porque estos acababan muertos al ser alcanzados de improviso por un proyectil o descubrir que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía.

Su polvo se reflejaba en la luz mágica que entraba por los ventanales del último pasillo. Parecía un día opaco. Desde afuera sólo llegaban los continuos gritos de sorpresa y dolor. El humano apareció sosteniendo un cuchillo. Papyrus acarició su collar con las iniciales de su hermano grabadas en el centro. Era una pequeña ayuda para situarse en el momento presente, para recordarse que era real y no otra memoria reproduciéndose en su cabeza. 

La batalla fue despiadada por ambas partes, pero el punto límite sobre su cuerpo ya se acercaba. Papyrus pronunció un chiste cualquiera, uno tonto (“Me estás haciendo trabajar hasta los huesos, niño”), que apenas le hizo emitir una suave risa antes de que tuviera que gritar de dolor. Sans, oyendo la señal, se había acercado por atrás y clavado la Determinación directamente en su columna. Se sintió como si le hubiera prendido fuego a todo su cuerpo y era la sensación más fantástica que recordaba haber experimentado en toda su vida. ¿Era así como se sentían los humanos todo el tiempo? No era ninguna sorpresa entonces que no resistieran la tentación de matarlos.

Pero algo que no se esperaba fue que Sans se uniera a su modo batalla a partir de ese momento. No era eso lo que habían acordado. Se suponía que su hermano iba a escapar con Undyne hacia su refugio para que estuviera a salvo hasta el próximo reinicio. No había ninguna razón por la que su señor debería ponerse en peligro de esa manera. Sin embargo se mantuvo callado; un perro no podía ir cuestionando las decisiones de su Amo. 

Era extraño que nunca antes se les hubiera ocurrido hacer equipo. Estaban ambos tan familiarizados con cómo funcionaba y se movía el otro que sus ataques, sin importar qué tan numerosos, no hacían más que complementarse el uno al otro hasta dar con el mayor resultado posible. Papyrus habría asumido que con su cuerpo lleno de Determinación Sans iba a tener dificultades para mantener su mismo ritmo, pero nada por el estilo estaba sucediendo. Desde luego, debería haberse esperado algo así. Su hermano era el mejor, después de todo.

El humano, por su parte, continuaba como si fuera incapaz de cansarse. Ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Enviaron un último ataque devastador entre los Gaster Blasters y huesos mágicos antes de que Papyrus sintiera que sus piernas se estaban volviendo una literal gelatina a partir de sus caderas. Su cuerpo entero estaba perdiendo forma, desintegrándose. Era su turno y no podía usarlo. Toda su concentración estaba en simplemente mantenerse con vida. Sans se puso de rodillas y le abrazó. Papyrus le palmeó la cabeza, solo para darse cuenta de que su palma se fundía con las vértebras en su cuello. 

Cuando Papyrus quiso volver a ver el rostro de Sans, notó cómo sus facciones parecían derretirse, llevando hacia abajo la amplia sonrisa que ningún infierno había conseguido quitar. Los brazos de Sans ahora formaban parte de sus hombros. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que existía más de un dial de Determinación y que Sans no iba a dejar que se desperdiciara?

-No le va a gustar esto –dijo Papyrus, chocando sus dientes contra la frente de su hermano. La superficie suave pareció hundirse e inflarse debajo del contacto-. Mi señor, debería haber huido.

Era una protesta ridícula, fuera de lugar, indigna de su posición. Lo sabía y sin embargo, ¿qué más daba?

-Está bien –dijo Sans y su sonrisa continuó tan amplia como desde el principio… alargándose más allá de las proporciones normales de su mandíbula-. No iba a dejar que mi perro se fuera sin mí. ¿Qué harías sin el Terrible Sans para guiarte?

Con eso dicho, Sans se abrazó con más fuerza a él. Sus almas se estaban volviendo líquido, derritiéndose, sus consciencias diluyéndose entre sí, permitiéndoles conocer al otro de una manera que nunca antes les había sido posible. De todavía poder formar un pensamiento coherente Papyrus habría asumido que a su manera era un final feliz. Al menos ahora estarían juntos y por lo que Undyne les había dicho… sería para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

D

Si en algún momento Papyrus tenía la esperanza de que perder su forma tendría alguna influencia sobre el poder del humano sobre su universo, la triste realidad le mostró su cara la siguiente vez que abrió los ojos y volvió a sentir solo su alma, solo su cuerpo, escuchando el escándalo de cada mañana que era su señor preparando el desayuno. Ni siquiera toda esa concentración de determinación había hecho la menor diferencia.

Casi extrañó el peso de su hermano fusionándose con su cuerpo, el perder la mente dentro de la de Sans o él dentro de la suya, daba igual. Se sentía solitario volver a ser un solo monstruo.

Salió de su cuarto después de ser llamado a los gritos desde abajo. Estaría bien. Al menos su señor estaba bien.

Siguieron con su rutina usual como si nada pasara, pero algo había diferente. Sans era más consciente que antes de que algunas cosas se repetían a su alrededor y que, si dejaba de pensar al respecto, era capaz incluso de adelantarse a pequeños eventos, responder a preguntas que nadie tuvo oportunidad de hacer, evitar potenciales ataques sin siquiera enterarse de que estaba siendo atacado. Papyrus notaba que su señor estaba alterado, pero este nunca le volvió a hacer preguntas y así no tenía motivo para explicarle los reinicios.

El día en el que el humano se suponía que debía llegar, sin embargo, resultó ser en definitiva diferente. Para empezar Papyrus no estaba en su cuarto, encima de su colchón sin sábanas, sino acurrucado contra el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano en el cuarto de éste, consciente de que su cuerpo era demasiado largo para que sus pies colgarían del borde si se irguiera. Su señor todavía no había despertado y eso no era una sorpresa, considerando toda la energía que había gastado anoche.

Había sido una buena experiencia. Todos los huesos los sentía ligeramente entumecidos y su cuerpo entero le pesaba. No recordaba mucho acerca de lo que habían hecho exactamente, pero su alma zumbaba satisfecha y tranquila en su pecho contemplando la cra dormida de su señor. Pasara lo que pasara más tarde, deseaba conservar en su memoria ese momento tal como ahora: perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Sans acabó despertándose al cabo de un rato. Su alma púrpura centelleó en medio de sus costillas expuestas mientras se estiraba con un brazo sobre su cabeza mientras con el otro se frotaba las cuencas. Papyrus no se perdió detalle de esos hermosos huesos endurecidos y rasgados por miles de batalla, por un entrenamiento brutal, y el poder que destilaba en cada uno de sus movimientos incluso si lo único que hacía era quitarse el sueño de encima.

En las mejores líneas temporales el humano salía en una cita con su hermano, solo para ser rechazado en cualquier avance después de la misma pero aún con la posibilidad de permanecer como "buenos conocidos" (porque en su mundo no existían los amigos) y su número. Papyrus veía a su hermano responder al teléfono con la misma diligencia con la que hacía todo lo demás y a veces escuchaba su risa, potente e inconfundible, llena de un buen humor que después se forzaba a disimular para volver a su usual enfurruñamiento.

Muchas veces pensaba que incluso si ellos no hubieran crecido juntos, sino hubiera visto todas las facetas de Sans, todavía sentiría admiración por el pequeño esqueleto y querría estar a su lado, conociéndolo, viéndolo moverse, escuchando las expresiones extravagante que eran solo suyas y formaban su inolvidable personalidad. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no vería lo genial que era? Si el humano llamaba todo el tiempo, no podía culparlo.

Era cuando no parecía darse cuenta de quién era el monstruo contra el cual se enfrentaba lo que no podía entender. Cuando su hermano, guerrero empedernido, dándose cuenta de que llegados a ese punto el humano era demasiado poderoso para él, extendía la mano en un ofrecimiento de paz y el humano simplemente lo rechazaba, yendo por más experiencia... eso era lo que nunca comprendía. Pudiera ser que su mundo no era ideal, estaba bien lejos de ello, pero en esas líneas temporales el humano claramente no actuaba en defensa propia tampoco.

Esperaba que fuera de las buenas. Quizá para acabar mirando la puesta de sol junto a su hermano y tener una noche juntos bajo las estrellas antes de volver bajo tierra. ¿No era ese un bonito sueño?

Sans acabó de despertarse y lo miró. Era una mirada extraña, como si el verlo todavía ahí hubiera activado toda una nueva serie de pensamientos dentro de su cabeza que debía ponderar. No tenía la menor idea de cuáles serían esos pensamientos. En las otras líneas Sans, al llegar ese día, se había puesto en camino a realizar su trabajo en la Guardia Real con el entusiasmo de siempre.

-Mascota -dijo su hermano y una de sus manos descendió sobre su cráneo-, hoy es un día especial, ¿no?

-Mmm -murmuró Papyrus, disfrutando con la caricia a pesar de su confusión-. ¿Especial cómo, mi señor?

-Hoy va a llegar un humano, ¿no? -preguntó Sans y sus pupilas púrpuras se concentraron en las suyas, preparándose para detectar la menor vacilación.

Era innecesario, porque Papyrus no tuvo problema al contestar:

-Sí, mi señor.

Sans inclinó algo la cabeza, pero no encontró nada digno de llamarle especialmente la atención.

-Yo sé por qué lo sé o al menos pienso que lo sé -afirmó el esqueleto imponente-, pero ¿tú por qué lo sabes?

Tomando un gran respiro, Papyrus volvió a relatarle todo, desde el principio hasta ese momento. Esa vez, sin embargo, su señor apenas le hizo pregunta alguna y en cambio Papyrus lo veía asentir, su rostro aclarándose como si por fin las piezas de un rompecabezas estuvieran encajando entre sí.

-¿Me has dicho esto antes? -quiso saber y Papyrus le respondió.

-¿Y cómo he reaccionado yo antes? -preguntó Sans y Papyrus se lo dijo.

Al final Sans solo había asentido y levantado de la cama, indicándole que quería que se preparara para el día. Iban a tener su desayuno y luego seguirían con su día a día, como siempre. Papyrus no sabía qué clase de plan esperaba, pero de todos modos se puso de pie (sintiendo las sábanas deslizarse sobre sus nuevas heridas) para dirigirse a su habitación, recogiendo sus prendas arrugadas y olvidadas en el suelo, en tanto Sans se preparaba frente a su armario. Anoche había sido estupendo. 

Recordaba lo suficiente para estar seguro de eso. Era extraño que se sintiera tan cerca de su hermano durante uno de sus juegos de alcoba. Siempre solía haber un aire de duda y precaución deteniendo la mano de su señor, impidiéndole ser todo lo que su ser necesitaba. Tenía que considerar su único punto de vida en la ecuación. Papyrus sabía que la idea de alguna vez romper ese límite, especialmente por accidente, aterraba a su hermano. 

No había sido así cuando Sans logró matar al rey y se coronó a sí mismo. Entonces su hermano estaba tan lleno de poder que sus preocupaciones parecían demasiado pequeñas y Papyrus tuvo el honor de ser el receptáculo de esa libertad apenas estuvieron solos, como una forma de estrenar las habitaciones reales. Cada vez que su señor decidía jugar con él era lo bastante placentero, pero no fue hasta entonces que Papyrus tuvo una mera idea de lo que se estaban perdiendo. Pero probablemente esa sería la única cosa que nunca le diría a Sans, ni siquiera al ser interrogado. No quería hacer pensar a su hermano que no era suficiente en cualquier forma. Sería un sacrilegio sugerirlo.

En su habitación se calzó sus prendas usuales: los pantalones negros, suéter blanco y la chaqueta morada que haría juego con la armadura de Sans. No recordaba qué otro color usaba antes de que su señor decidiera conformarse con esa combinación ni le importaba especialmente. En general era difícil recordar nada antes de aceptar su lugar que actualmente ocupaba bajo su pequeña bota. A veces sentía como si sus vida enteras hubieran sido así, como si hubiera nacido con el collar portando la inicial de su Amo y la natural inclinación para ponerse de rodillas. 

Sabía que era una noción absurda, que tenía su buena cantidad de fracasos y frustraciones por contar mucho antes de que Sans se armara de valor suficiente para plantearle aquel nuevo trato, pero esos recuerdos apenas se sentían como capítulos de una novela que hubiera leído hacía mucho tiempo. La vida de otra persona que no tuviera nada que ver con él. Lo prefería mucho más así.

Entregar el control, encerrarse en su jaula metafórica y real, olvidarse de que el mundo ahí afuera seguía existiendo. Puede que hubiera empezado como un mero juego, una forma para que los dos se relajaran sin inconvenientes, pero a medida que los reinicios se vivían sucediendo, que una vida en la que Sans no estaba resultaba un recuerdo (o una pesadilla) constante, su deseo de ir más allá, de darle más, de profundizar su lazo crecía como una necesidad imprescindible. No podía aferrarse a su pequeño cuerpo si el humano decidía quitárselo. No podía evitar el olor del polvo. 

Ni siquiera se le permitía quedarse en su cuarto después del hecho porque todavía tenía que ir a ver, a intentar hacer algo o no sería sólo su vida la que perdiera todo sentido. Creía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer… ¿y para qué? Para levantarse al siguiente parpadeo en su cama, como si nada hubiera pasado, y desde abajo, siempre desde abajo, la única voz sin la cual en verdad no podía existir poniendo de nuevo en orden al universo.

No tenía idea de cuántas veces tuvo que pasar lo mismo antes de que lo tuviera claro, más allá de toda duda, que su único punto de sentido sólo podía ser esa voz y su dueño. Desde entonces las pesadillas, sin importar cuál fuera el resultado final, se habían ido prácticamente del todo y el peso de todo su mundo subterráneo de pronto ya no estaba encima de sus hombros. Un poderoso juez que trabajaba bajo la orden de su brutal reina tenía demasiadas responsabilidades que cumplir. La mascota de su hermano menor sólo tenía una. Apenas lo peor volviera a suceder, ya nada lo sostendría ahí. 

Tener un único punto de vida para variar demostró ser ventajoso una vez tomaba la decisión. A ese punto le daba igual que fuera un accidente, su propia magia o el ataque de un monstruo al que coaccionaba a lanzarle algo. Un toque y era el final, otra vez. El conjurar un martillo para que cayera sobre su cabeza desde el techo había acabado siendo su método favorito. Tenía algo de ridículo, además de patético, pero cumplía el trabajo sin emplear grandes esfuerzos. 

Todavía recordaba en algo la primera vez que lo hizo. Había tenido tanto miedo frente a la perspectiva de sufrir un dolor que no tuviera fines de placer, sólo para que al final descubriera lo sencillo que podía ser todo el proceso. El golpe inicial dolía un poco, pero sólo duraba un segundo y luego era un alivio despedir a todo lo que todavía lo mantenía en una sola pieza. Se sentía libre incluso mientras sus piernas se le deshacían bajo la cintura y sus brazos eran literalmente llevados por la más ligera brisa. Se sentía libre cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era obedecer a su señor. El collar podía pesar contra su clavícula y la jaula ser tan pequeña como a Sans le diera la gana, pero era libre y nunca estaba más vivo que entonces. Pasara lo que pasara, siempre llevaría esa satisfacción consigo.

Acabado de vestirse, Papyrus puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta la correa sin la cual no iba a ningún lado, pues nunca se sabía cuándo a su señor le placería hacerlo pasear para demostrar, de nuevo, la clase de relación que había entre ambos. Otras parejas estarían felices tomándose de las manos y compartiendo besos húmedos para el desagrado de algunos. Pero cuando Papyrus percibía el tirón de Sans al caminar por delante, incluso si estaban en medio de la ciudad y sólo debía volverse para ver la mirada curiosa de algún monstruo, era casi como si todavía se tratara de ellos dos. Un gesto extrañamente íntimo dentro de su exhibicionismo.

A partir de ahora no sabía cuánto los hechos podían cambiar con el conocimiento que su señor ahora poseía. ¿Iba a ser regicidio de nuevo? ¿Intentarían escapar? ¿Se enfrentarían al humano ni bien saliera de las runas? Daba igual. Si era su mandato, Papyrus lo aceptaría. 

Bajó las escaleras y desde los últimos escalones le llegó el sonido de varias cosas chocándose entre sí en el aire. Su hermano solía ponerse creativo a tempranas horas de la mañana, y aun así, algo en él parecía más… tranquilo que antes. No le dio importancia. Pudiera ser que todavía estuviera dándole vueltas a las cosas, decidiendo su próximo paso.

Cuando llegó a la mesa y se sentó, como de costumbre, su hermano todavía no había terminado con uno de sus platos. Papyrus se fijó en las cajas que asomaban desde su basura y vio que se trataba de mezcla para hacer panqueques. ¿De eso se trataba? Qué… extrañamente normal. 

-¡Mascota! –dijo Sans, volviéndose sobre su hombro-. Voy a necesitar que tires la basura ahora.

Papyrus volvió a fijarse. No parecía especialmente llena, pero si al otro le molestaba…

-Sí, señor –respondió, levantándose de la silla. 

Cerró la bolsa con un fuerte nudo y salió por la puerta trasera. Sans se movió un poco, como si quisiera impedirle que viera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo con la mezcla, pero eso no tenía nada fuera de lo común. A veces a su hermano le gustaba sorprenderlo, eso era todo. Por ahora nada en su rutina parecía estar cambiando. Pudiera ser que Sans decidiera ir por la ruta de esperar al humano, como sabía que haría eventualmente, y ofrecerle una vez más la mano en un gesto de paz con la esperanza de evitarse más problemas. Si lo hacía, Papyrus no podía hacer nada para impedírselo y se quedaría en segundo plano a esperar por el resultado de eso. Si era bueno, perfecto. Si no era bueno… bueno, tenían esa sierra nueva que todavía no habían tenido oportunidad de estrenar. Era pesada y dura. Un golpe a la cabeza lo solucionaría todo. O puede que incluso la activara para atravesar su propio cuello, aunque entonces tenía la posibilidad de arruinar su collar. Tal vez podría atarse a una mesa o algo así, dejando el filo caer sobre su persona como en una guillotina. Sabía el punto exacto en que el cráneo de un esqueleto podía ser atravesado para provocar una muerte instantánea. Lo había descubierto casi de casualidad, sólo después de darse cuenta de que gran parte podía ser destruido sin acabar con él o no del todo. La falta de huesos y carne los dejaban tener tanto potencial de frágiles como de resistentes. Quizá podría volver a emplear ese método.

Detrás de la casa lo esperaba un gran contenedor, al que luego otros monstruos (que nunca había visto y nadie debía intentar ver) dejarían del otro vacío más tarde. Papyrus echó la bolsa dentro, cerró la tapa y sacó de otro bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos dulces. No expulsaban humo, eran sabor frutilla, y de cigarrillos sólo tenían la forma. Pero era lo que le había mandado su señor utilizar en lugar de dejarlo todo infestado de aquel otro espantoso aroma, de modo que no había nada que hacer al respecto más que tomarlos. Desde que empezaran a jugar más en serio tampoco sentía tanta la necesidad de fumar de todos modos.

Dejó al material dulce mezclarse con su saliva mágica mientras regresaba a la casa. En la cocina, Sans estaba colocando los platos con sus panqueques, una pila bastante considerable para cada uno. Ni bien notó su presencia, su señor le dijo de sentarse a comer. Papyrus lo hizo y se sorprendió de descubrir que parecía una comida bastante normal. Pedazos de verdura, de dulces o de carne parecían estar ausentes por esa ocasión. Su señor de verdad debía estarle dedicando toda su concentración a su futuro si no había querido ser más complejo. En todo caso, era comida caliente por la mañana hecha por su mano y eso nunca era para menos. 

Las primeras mordidas fueron curiosas. Blandas y simples. Pero al llegar más por el centro detectó un nuevo sabor ligeramente ácido y Papyrus buscó identificarlo en el acto para pronunciar su cumplido correspondiente más tarde, frotándoselo con insistencia contra el paladar con la lengua. El sabor se le extendió por la boca y pareció extenderse, atravesando las paredes hacia su cráneo. Tuvo apenas unos segundos de comprender que eso sólo podía ser el efecto de una poción antes de que acabara de surtir efecto, apagándole en el acto.

\-----

Estaba sentado en una silla. Las manos atadas a la espalda. La cabeza le palpitaba y dolía. Estaba oscuro. 

Eso fue lo siguiente que supo Papyrus la siguiente vez que abrió sus cuencas. Una cuerda le atravesaba el pecho, impidiéndole irse hacia adelante. 

-¿Señor…? –llamó ni bien pudo encontrar su voz. 

-Aquí estoy, Papyrus –dijo esa maravillosa voz, permitiéndole relajarse. No sonaba más allá de unos cuantos pasos en frente de él y a medida que hablaba se estaba acercando más-. Has estado inconsciente por un buen tiempo ya. Me temo que me pasé un poco con la dosis. ¿Estás bien?

Todavía tenía una ligera jaqueca. La cuerda se le clavaba entre unas costillas y era molesta, pero nada nuevo que no hubiera conocido antes en otras circunstancias.

-Sí, señor –dijo, tratando de erguirse un poco para poder ver sus alrededores. No sólo las luces estaban apagadas sino que la cortina había sido echada sobre la única ventana, pero a través de esta todavía entraba la suficiente iluminación para que lograra identificar al depósito que estaba pegado a su casa. En otro tiempo era el sitio adonde Sans pensaba enviar al humano después de derrotarlo, en espera de poder enviarlo a la capital. La mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, sólo era el lugar adonde guardaban todas las herramientas con las que luego crearía trampas mortales para cualquiera que intentara llegar al pueblo por el bosque-. ¿Mi señor…? ¿Qué pasa?

-He… pensado seriamente, Papyrus –dijo Sans, extendiendo una mano. Sus ojos de pupilas púrpuras eran el único punto de luz en la estancia. Papyrus se inclinó en contra de su toque al sentirse acariciarle la mejilla-. Parece que no importa lo que hagamos… no importa lo que yo haga o planeé, sencillamente no hay manera de ganar, ¿no es así?

Eso no era algo que Papyrus para lo cual estaba preparado. ¿Quién podría estarlo para tener que escuchar esas palabras de boca de la única persona que le importaba en el universo? La ira, la venganza, el rencor, la fría planeación que antecedía al derramamiento de polvo por sus manos. Todas esas eran cosas familiares con las que podía manejarse sin mayores problemas. Pero la tristeza, la decepción o la derrota de Sans… siempre parecían golpearlo con la misma fuerza, sin importar cuántas veces las viera. Era incapaz de mantenerse indiferente frente a ellas.

Lo peor, sin embargo, ni siquiera era eso. Lo peor era no tener otra opción que darle la razón. La época de las mentiras blancas había pasado hacía mucho tiempo. Esa era la dura realidad y no iba a servirle a nadie que pretendiera lo contrario.

De modo que dio un cabeceo, que estaba seguro que el otro podría distinguir incluso en la penumbra. Un segundo doloroso de silencio pasó en el que Papyrus sólo escuchó el latido de su propia alma. Ni siquiera la duda del por qué estaba atado y en el depósito le interesaba demasiado. Lo único que quería en verdad era extender los brazos y tratar de asegurar a su hermano de que todo estaba bien, de que no había problema. Mientras los dos estuvieran juntos, el juego que llevaba a cabo el humano poco o nada importaba. Si quería que pelearan, pelearían. Si quería que se fueran, lo harían. Cualquier cosa que sucediera a partir de que se abrieran las puertas en las ruinas, no pensaba dejar solo a su señor. 

Pero en lugar de hacerle saber cualquiera de esas cosas, las únicas verdades que para él tenían el menor valor, Papyrus sólo podía mirar impotente mientras el brillo de los ojos de Sans parecía flaquear y destellar a intervalos, como si el alma que animaba al monstruo se encontrara en conflicto. Aguardó, sin saber qué más hacer. Nunca antes había pasado que Sans creyera necesario atarlo para lo que sólo parecía ser una charla. Estaba confundido, pero más que nada disconforme con el aire pesimista que parecía rodear a su hermano. Parecía tan fuera de lugar como el centro del mundo subterráneo congelándose. Sans se suponía que era el que siempre tenía un plan, el que siempre tiraba de ellos hacia adelante, el que buscaba la realización de sus sueños. Era esa fuerza, esa determinación que sólo era suya, la razón por la que se había acabado ganando el respeto de la guardia y los monstruos que sabían de él. Ese monstruo no era el mismo que tenía frente de sí. 

Un par de suspiros que casi podrían confundirse con un sollozo ahogado escaparon del pequeño guerrero y por un momento sus ojos desaparecieron, cuando Sans levantó una mano para restregarse las cuencas. En esa posición, dejándolo en la absoluta oscuridad, su señor pronunció una maldición entre dientes apretados. La dijo otra vez y luego la gritó. Lo siguiente que llegó a Papyrus fue el sonido de su hermano pateando unas cajas de cartón en el rincón, las cuales sabía llenas de cosas que ya no usaban. Algo que debía ser un contenedor de plástico rebotó contra el suelo. Fue destrozado bajo la bota de su señor. Papyrus sintió contra su pierna el golpe de un pedazo de plástico. 

No dijo ni una palabra, pero esperaba que al menos Sans no acabara haciéndose daño. No era muy bueno con la magia sanadora y si había una herida no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Desde luego que lo intentaría, pero lo ideal sería que para empezar su señor estuviera bien. Después de unos minutos, en los que el contenedor debía ser un montón de pedazos inútiles en el suelo, Papyrus volvió a diferenciar las pupilas moradas. Por un momento la intensidad de las mismas casi consiguió cegarlo y tuvo que entrecerrar las cuencas para poder enfocarlas bien.

-¿Mi señor? –inquirió.

-No es justo –dijo Sans y esta vez Papyrus distinguió sin problemas cómo su voz se quebraba-. No es justo. ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que hacer esto? ¿Cuántas veces lo has visto? Sé que no somos precisamente los mejores monstruos del mundo… ¿pero por qué esto? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué tú? ¿A quién diablos se le ocurrió esa brillante idea?

-No… no lo sé, señor –respondió Papyrus. Que él pudiera recordar, esa era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de conversación. En las otras líneas temporales Sans veía su conocimiento del futuro como una ventaja, como un arma más que agregar a su arsenal. Él podría haberle dicho hacía un buen tiempo que no se sentía en lo absoluto como una bendición, pero siempre había preferido guardarse ese detalle para sí. Mientras Sans le encontrara provecho, eso era lo único relevante-. No creo… no creo realmente que tenga nada que ver con nosotros, señor. Por lo que parece todo sólo depende del humano y lo seguirá siendo en tanto le parezcamos divertidos. Es sólo mala suerte que haya decidido divertirse con nosotros.

Una risa histérica se oyó en la oscuridad.

-¿Mala suerte? ¿Es así como lo ves? ¿Mala suerte que tengamos que vivir los mismos días infernales en esta pocilga bajo tierra una y otra y otra vez? ¿Hasta que ese mocoso malcriado finalmente se canse?

Papyrus inclinó la cabeza.

-No sé cómo más llamarle, mi señor. De verdad no creo que sea personal. Como sea que nos comportemos con el humano, todo vuelve al inicio al final de su ronda. Eso parece ser lo único definitivo que nunca cambia.

Sans tomó una profunda inspiración, apretándose un puño contra la frente. La luz de sus ojos se volvió tan brillante que sobrepasaba sus cuencas, expandiéndose en suaves ondulaciones de llamas mágicas. Sabía que eso sólo pasaba cuando estaba de lo más alterado y luchaba por todavía mantener el control sobre sí mismo. Papyrus intentó deshacerse de sus ataduras, pero sus manos estaban atadas de tal mano que sus dedos se entrelazaban entre sí. No quería ver eso. No quería ver a su señor de ese modo.

-Sans –llamó suavemente. Un solo ojo púrpura se enfocó en él-. Mi señor, estará bien. No estamos en obligación de hacer nada. El humano puede seguir con su juego sin nosotros.

-¿De… de verdad? –dijo Sans.

Su voz parecía dudar, frágil como la del niño al que le contaba historias para que se durmiera.

-Sí, mi señor. Podemos hacer lo que queramos durante el tiempo que nos quede. 

-Eso no es mucho consuelo, ¿verdad? No si todo va a repetirse de nuevo sin saber lo que pasó antes.

Papyrus no dijo nada. Sabía que tenía razón ¿pero qué más existía que pudiera hacer?

-Eso no es cierto –dijo manteniendo su voz suave, no como si quisiera discutirle sino como para aclarar un punto-. El tiempo que pasemos los dos no tiene que no tener significado para nosotros. Si mi señor ha estado recordando las cosas mientras más consciente se hacía, entonces sólo puede significar que la siguiente vez será igual. Nosotros sabremos lo que hicimos –Y ya no sería él solo, espantado por fantasmas polvorientos que sólo él podía ver. Era asquerosamente egoísta de su parte el que la posibilidad que su hermano pudiera compartirlos no le alterara más, no le provocara algún tipo de rechazo, pero más bien se sentía aliviado y no tenía energías ni siquiera para odiarse por ello. Estaba bien, pensaba, porque ninguno de los iba a estar solo frente a las pesadillas. Podría cuidar de su señor si este lo necesitaba. Podría estar ahí para él cuando el peso fuera demasiado. Debía ser algo bueno, ¿no? Debía valer de algo que ahora fueran capaces de compartir incluso su secreto más doloroso-. Mi señor, por favor… olvídese del humano. Sólo tratemos de hacer lo más posible con lo que nos toca. Si todo va a reiniciarse… ¿qué importa?

Sans se le quedó viendo sin responder, las luces de sus ojos apagándose hasta adquirir un tono normal. Luego se movió por un costado hasta que Papyrus lo perdió su vista. El tacón de sus botas sobre el suelo de madera le hizo saber que el otro se detenía frente a la pared.

-No sé si puedo hacer eso, Papy –dijo, empleando ese apodo que no había tenido de oportunidad de oír en… ¿cuánto tiempo había sido? En cualquiera de las líneas temporales ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que era llamado así? Los recuerdos se le mezclaban en la cabeza y le dolía tratar de categorizarlos-. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que debiste haber estado pasando. Tú has pasado por esto mucho más tiempo que yo, ¿no es así? Lo siento.

-No importa –dijo Papyrus, girando la cabeza, pero todavía incapaz de ver a su señor. Le desesperaba no poder hacerlo-. Antes era malo, sí… pero si al menos tenía la posibilidad de volver a verlo ya no importaba. Usted es lo único que me importa.

-Lo sé –respondió Sans y suspiró-. Creo… creo que lo entiendo ahora, Papy.

Papyrus escuchó un sonido metálico y un ligero zumbido eléctrico.

-Pero… creo que tengo una solución. Si logro llegar a todos antes de que llegue el humano, si reúno el suficiente nivel de violencia y puntos de ejecución antes, entonces deberíamos poder estar en un nivel más cercano, ¿no? Si además agrego determinación concentrada… ¿no crees que tendría alguna posibilidad? –Los pasos de Sans se acercaron y se detuvieron a su espalda. Su señor le acarició los hombros, le rodeó el pecho con sus brazos y chocó sus dientes contra su mandíbula. Papyrus se quedó congelado al darse cuenta de que sólo su magia sintió el impacto, pero no sus huesos. Era como si una capa de insensibilidad lo envolviera, siendo capaz de recibir sólo la intención-. Si todo va a repetirse de todos modos, entonces no debería importar, ¿no es así? Sólo será otro fallo más. Tú mismo me dirás si tuve éxito o no. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que intentes cambiarlo –Otro beso-. Te amo, Papy. 

Arriba de sus cabezas se escuchó el zumbido de la sierra. Papyrus se agitó, deshaciéndose del agarre del su señor, pero las malditas cuerdas era implacables y no le dejaban moverse.

-No pelees, esto también será para probar cuánto aguantas –dijo Sans a su espalda-. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no vas a perseguirme o intentar ir por el humano tú mismo. Si cometo un error entonces sabré mejor para la próxima. Me aseguraré de no olvidarme. Pero tengo que intentarlo al menos.

La sierra, envuelta en un aura de magia púrpura, descendió y se ubicó en la unión de su pierna con la rodilla. Papyrus sólo podía ver, su propia alma descendida hasta el nivel del subsuelo, sintiendo el filo tocarle justo en el punto en que las dos partes se unían. Incluso si pudiera moverse, ¿qué haría? ¿Qué podría hacer? Nadie sabía mejor que él que cuando a Sans se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no existía fuerza en el universo que podría sacársela. 

-La poción debería evitar que te duela –dijo Sans, acariciándole la nuca. Sus manos cálidas se sentían reconfortantes incluso ahora y Papyrus deseó ser pequeño, minúsculo, y vivir dentro de esas manos, en el espacio entre el hueso y el guante, por toda la eternidad. Incluso si lo aplastaba por accidente, habría valido la pena por quedarse con él. No intentó rogar, no discutió, pero una sola lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. No le temía a morir. Le temía a no poder estar ahí para ayudar a su señor. A fallar al único propósito que le quedaba a su miserable existencia. Eso era precisamente lo último que no quería-. Trataré de que sea rápido.

Sans chasqueó los dedos; la sierra eléctrica empezó a girar. Papyrus ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que su pierna fuera separada. El sonido del hueso cayendo hasta el suelo jamás se produjo porque el miembro antes se deshizo en polvo. Papyrus sabía que el resto de su cuerpo estaba siguiendo el mismo camino y quiso llorar por ser tan delicado, que ni resistir bien podía para su señor. 

Su último pensamiento de consuelo fue que al menos aumentaría a los puntos de experiencia de Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> onlywriteinspanish.tumblr.com


End file.
